Open the Damn Door!
by ChocoCocoPuppy
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka is the hot headed brunnette whose life is turned around when she's forced to attend OHS.She clashes with a guy just as pissed off at the world as she is. HaruhixHikaru R&R!
1. Preface:Challenge

**CCP: Hello everyone!!! After many months of absence I'm back!!! And doing a multichapter fic no less!!**

**Well any way if any of you read my profile you would know I was planning on doing a Hunni fic. But this plot bunny kept jumping around in my head and formed into this crap. **

**This fic is Haruhi X Hikaru and I do not own OHSHC.**

**ENJOY!**

**Preface: The challenge**

Kyouya glanced at the modern commoner's house, adjusted his glasses and sighed. It wasn't as broken down he thought it would be, but neither less it was a commoners living quarters and didn't even compare to his own mansions, living resorts, beaches, and –

"So are you just gonna sit here or go in already?"

Icy blue eyes glared at him from the rearview mirror of his slick black limousine.

Kyouya didn't acknowledge the chauffer as she tapped her finely polished finger nails impatiently on the dash board.

"You're going to be late you know!"

"Hm…You know Kagura, such ugly birds, shouldn't squawk so early in the morning."

Silence passed as Kyouya did a small countdown in his head.

5

Kagura's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

4

Her eyes suddenly widened.

3

She glared venomlessly as a flush appeared on her cheeks.

2

A vein popped on side her forehead.

1

Her lips parted.

"Are you calling me an ugly bird!!"

She screeched angrily.

"No no , of course not Kagura. Now come round and let me out. Hurry up or I'll be late for school."

Kagura huffed as she left the driver's side of the limo to open Kyouya doors.

"Kyouya-sama!!" she whined. "Do you have to be such a brat in the mornings? I'm not a morning person you know! Plus you got up so early I-"

Kyouya ignored her as his eyes again rested on the unfortunately unluxurious home.

"Kagura." The voice was laced with so much authority that the blonde shut her mouth mid sentence and averted her complete attention to her master.

"The limo is catching attention. Drive round. I'll call you when I'm ready."

"Yes sir." Kagura hesitated to turn as Kyouya began taking graceful steps towards the home.

"Ah…. Kyouya-sama." She called to him and even though he didn't respond she knew he was listening.

"Good luck."

Kyouya grinned.

Luck?

Kyouya Ootori did not need luck.

He accepted the harsh and devastating on a silver platter.

He loved a good challenge.

And that was what exactly Haruhi Fujioka was…

A challenge….

CCP: How was that? I'm worried about Kagura, she seems stupid to me….

Oh well. She might make another appearance. So this is the preface. Not a very good one but still…

I blame the twins for this one cause I so desperately wanted to do a Hunni fic for V-day. But this kept popping up. Review and tell me what you want Haruhi to look like. Boyish (short hair) or Girlish (longhair).

Thank you! R&R Please.


	2. Chapter1:Head phones

**ChocoCocoPuppy: Hello everyone! I'm back with the first chapter and I'm really excited!!! It came out at least 90% of how I wanted it to. (The other 10%...... –')**

**Okay on with chapter! I do not own OHSHC!**

**Chapter 1: Headphones **

Haruhi Fujioka grimaced irritably. Everywhere she turned dumb rich people bantering and yelling about dumb rich people things. It was nauseating.

It was if the whole school was having a party! And anyone of authority couldn't care less. I mean with all these kids mommies and daddies paying it didn't matter, as long as these brats had there fun and everyone else got money in there pockets.

What made her even more irritated was that the devil, himself, walked into her house that morning at five a.m. to make sure she looked at least "acceptable" for her first day at Ouran High.

Haruhi could care less what she looked like. All those rich bastards could kiss her ass.

But the Shadow King did not leave intill every strand of hair was straight and every wrinkle from that monstrous yellow dress was gone.

Haruhi's musings were cut short as her body collided with another and she fell to the newly polished floor. Books, papers, and writing utensils flew from her book bag and scattered across the large almost empty halls of Ouran.

Haruhi sat up instantly, prepared to kill the poor bastard who knocked her down. She looked up angrily then stopped.

The guy was tall, with bored golden cat eyes, and pale flawless skin. His hair was a disarray of flaming spikes, his bangs parted to the right, followed by a large pair of jet black head phones. He rose a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her then turned away and proceeded walking.

Haruhi was only star struck for a second, before she jumped up and yanked the headphones from the guy's neck, throwing them to the ground.

He turned to her, gold eyes, a sea of fiery yellow, flashing angrily.

" What the hell!"

Haruhi glared back at him, her own eyes dangerously angry, as she pointed at her books and papers, scattered across the hall, currently being stepped on by passing students.

'Well" he drawled in annoyance. "Watch where the fuck your going next time."

"What!" Haruhi hissed.

"I was looking-"

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Both froze upon hearing the morning bell, warning them to get to class in the next five minutes.

The halls filled with students, flashes of blues and yellows passing Haruhi as she looked around. Only to realize her possessions were getting even more battered.

The orange haired asshole then gave Haruhi a sly grin, stuck out his tongue, and ran down the hall, most likely to his first class.

"Jackass!" Haruhi hissed.

The halls began to clear and the second bell rang telling Haruhi she was late for her first period. Kyouya would not be happy.

"Stupid rich bastards…" She mumbled angrily to her self as she bent over to pick up her now ruined items. Unexpectedly her hand came across something, metallic and cold.

Her lips suddenly stretched into a wide grin, and she picked up the item from the floor.

A large pair of jet black head phones.

**CCP: (takes deep breath)**

**Okay how was that? Yes the chapter is short. And they all will be cause I don't think I can keep up with long chapters. So anyhow tell me what you think oh there's a poll on my profile. If anyone cares. Haha. So Review please. I want to think everyone who reviewed last time!!! I would love to hear from all of you!!! **


	3. Chapter 2: Poor Hitachiin!

**CCP: Hello peoples! I am incredibly sorry that this chapter is late. There's not really an excuse…. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Poor Hitachiin!**

Kaoru Hitachiin glanced at his brother, then back to his math text book. The oldest Hitachiin was glaring at his own text book, boring holes into the thin pages of algebra and simple forms of multiplication.

In other words: Hikaru Hitachiin was pissed off.

Kaoru leaned over, it would be so much easier with out that damn empty desk wasn't between them, and whispered.

"Hikaru, what wrong."

The moody twin glanced at his brother, his eyes still set in a glaring mode, and hissed back "Rough morning."

"Hitachiin!! Are you talking!!?"

Kaoru immediately sat up.

"No ma'am." The twin coursed together and the woman before them narrowed her jade green eyes then turned her back to continue writing problems on the bleach white erase board.

Kaoru could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The woman had the eyes of a killer.

First year of high school and they got stuck with the strictest teacher of them all:

Ms. Odette.

Rumor has it that she used to be an undercover mafia spy from the states. Then one day her husband found out and threatened to call the police. So she snapped and chopped him up into little tiny pieces so she could feed him to her neighbors at a party. And when the police found out she fled the country and came to Japan.

True story.

Kaoru let a shiver run down his spine as he stared at the woman then glanced back at his brother. He was still glaring at that damn text book. Curiosity won out of fear as he cautiously leaned over again.

"Hikaru…" He whispered. "What happened?"

"HITACHIIN!"

Kaoru again quickly sat straight up only to be hit in the forehead with a piece of chalk. Ms. Odette had through with such accuracy that the blow knocked Kaoru from his chair, his forehead stinging in pain.

"Principal's office! Now!" The teacher hissed.

****

Haruhi grumbled. She groaned. She whined and cursed and mumbled, but no matter how much she griped, she knew Kyouya would never let her out of this one.

Skipping class was a big no-no on his part.

"Oh well" she thought as she lazily sat in the large halls of Ouran. "It's not **my** fault. It's that **bastards**!" She reasoned with her self. After class the doors were locked! I couldn't open the damn door! How was I supposed to get in?"

She was answered with silence and sighed. The bell to her second hour class would be ringing soon, so she stood, clutching her now tattered book bag, and proceeded to walk down the halls**. **

A flash of fiery orange zipped past in the corner of her eyes and down a faraway hall. She followed immediately with out thinking.

"Hey!" She called and he turned towards her quickly. Same orange spikes and golden cat eyes, and despite the red mark on his forehead he looked different.

Gentler.

"Yes?" he asked and subconsciously brought up his hand to rub his forehead.

Haruhi smiled politely at the boy, then brought back her fist and punched him. Right in the eye.

****

Hikaru Hitachiin licked his lips, glanced at the slowly moving clock, then continued doodling.

Kaoru probably skipped, that bastard. They knew the principal personally, and he was so damn jovial, he would almost certainly just send him back to class.

Plus Ms. Odette had a stick up her ass. Who sends a student to the office for talking?

She most likely didn't like the Hitachiins for spreading that mafia crap about her.

Oh well, she could kiss his ass.

He glanced back at the clock. Those last five minutes could not come fast enough.

Hikaru was impatient and pissed off. His brand new, one of a kind, thousand dollar, Zee Zee's headphones were in the hands of a stupid bitch who couldn't walk straight.

A wave of relief washed over him as the bell rang. The math class was so suffocating.

"Listen up! Pages 10-14 for homework!"

Hikaru ignored the teacher and took long strides out the door.

He had a feeling that his day would get better.

I mean Ms. Odette was the only strict teacher in the school. Every one else le them do what they wanted.

Walking down the hallway he noticed a crowd forming and curiosity sparked. Cause when it came to the stuck up preps of Ouran, nothing cost them there attention, unless it profited them in some way.

And this time the high school students had pockets full of entertainment. Two students stood in the middle of the circle and though he couldn't see who they were, Hikaru grinned.

A fight.

"See." He thought to him self. "My day is getting better already."

Oh how wrong he was….

When he successfully maneuvered between the crowd of students, his eyes landed on his younger brother being strangled by the girl from that morning. And if that wasn't bad enough, she took his Zee Zees and continually smacked Kaoru upside the head, while ranting on about stupid rich people.

Hikaru's irritation bulked 10 fold. If there was one scratch on his Zee Zees he would kill her.

Anger flashed in his golden orbs as he stalked his way towards the couple, eyes locked on the long haired brunette who still had his brother in her vice grip.

He grabbed her porcelain wrist and jerked her back like a rag doll, causing her to let go of Kaoru and avert her attention to him.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're-"

Haruhi stopped short as she stared at the man in front of her in shock

How did he…

She glanced at the floor where a pitiful Kaoru, who seemed to be sending waves of gratitude towards his brother, then back up in shock.

"Twins!? she thought.

"TWINS!?"

Hikaru took hold of her chi and roughly jerked it up.

"What the hell did you do to my Zee Zees!?"

Haruhi winced, her anger flaring.

"Your what!?"

Hikaru lifted an eyebrow in annoyance.

"My headphones stupid! Give them back!"

"I wouldn't even have your stupid headphones if you would have apologized-"

"Apologize!? For what!?"

"YOU KNOCKED ME DOWN!"

"NO!YOU RAN INTO ME!"

"Oh no…I'm **fiiiiiiiine.** Its not like Ms. Maniac over there, beat me to death with headphones the strangled me or anything." Kaoru announced sarcastically, a look of annoyance across his face. " Thanks for your concern."

The couple stopped there heated argument to turn there glares on the youngest Hitachiin.

"Shut up!" They snapped then immediately continued to squabble.

Then when Haruhi jerked her self away from Hikaru's grasp they began to shove each other, and that's when Kaoru saw it.

Lucifer himself in the form of a woman was stomping towards them as if an angered bull who just caught sight of a red flag.

"H-Hikaru!" Kaoru squeaked.

But it was already too late.

Students began to scatter tensely towards there second hour classes as Ms. Odette stomped her way right up to the arguing two-some, her heels clicking dangerously against the tile floor.

She grabbed both children by there hair and yanked them to her eye level.

"Principal's office! Now!" she hissed in irritation and dragged the two by their hair towards the stairs that would lead them seven floors up to the principals office, Hikaru and Haruhi protesting in angry curses.

"You too Hitachiin!!" she roared causing Kaoru to jump.

"What did I do!?" he whined.

**How was that? I guess you now know why its called "Poor Hitachiin"**

**Ha-ha, Sorry Kaoru! But its okay, he's a Hitachiin, and they always get there revenge!!**

**MWHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Any way tell me what you think! And if you reviewed and I didn't respond, sorry! I'm very absent minded! But review anyway It makes me glow with happiness!! **

**Kyouya's in the next chapter. I wonder how he'll respond to this……. O.O**


	4. Chapter 3: A Host Club?

**CCP: IM so glad for the reviews! Thank you to every one and don't worry Kaoru will be getting his revenge. So thanks to everyone who reviewed, and alerted me or the fic. This one is for you!**

**Chapter 3: A Host club!?**

"What did I tell you?"

Haruhi didn't dare look into Kyouya's eyes. Instead she angrily glared holes into the flesh of passing students. Hoping for there combustion.

"Not to let my temper get the best of me…" she muttered, then sighed.

"It wasn't my fault! It was those twins!"

Kyouya raised a brow. "Twins?"

"Ah, now I see…." He brought his index finger up to raise his glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose. "I forgot they were in your class."

Haruhi turned to him then. "So does that mean I'm off the hook?"

Kyouya gave an unpleasant smile. "No, no. A punishment is still in order."

He stared at the book in his hand, wrote something down, then turned his attention back to the young girl in front of him, who was grumbling curses under her breath.

"You'll spend every afternoon, with me, in the Host club these next two weeks after school."

"A WHAT CLUB!?"

Haruhi hissed in disgust. "I have thing to do after school!"

"Haruhi," Kyouya challenged. "Are you defying me? You are in my care-"

"I'm not some little kid! You are not my father!!"

Kyouya sighed as he glanced at her coldly. "Yes… Where is your father?"

Haruhi flinched.

"I expect you to be in the third music room after school, or I will come to much worst consequences."

And with that he turned his back to Haruhi, who was trembling in rage.

Haruhi grumbled, liked she always did when she was pissed off, and stared at sign above a door that read, third music room, in fine golden Japanese kanji.

She wasn't nervous of going into the Host club. She was just aggravated that she had to do it. But reluctantly she took hold of the music room's cold door handles and gently pushed it open.

Beautiful sakura petals instantly fluttered in a non existent wind toward her and Haruhi left eye twitched. Before her stood a blonde guy dressed in a waiter out fit. He smiled at her, his teeth gleaming, and his eyes sparkled like the clear water of a lake. So deep you could get lost in them.

"Welcome back, Mistress." He bowed his head as a servant would and waited for the squeals of excitement or at least the thud from a faint.

Hey, it happened before.

Haruhi completely ignored the blonde and resisted the urge to smack him as she walked fully into the music room and past the annoying ass, who still had his head bowed.

Chocolate eyes peered around the room in wonder. It was pretty much like a 5 star restaurant exploded all over the place.

Large glass tables dressed in silk cloth, beautiful china with the most expensive tea, velvet curtains, and hundreds of stuck up ostentatious asses….

Yep, it was a perfect penalty for the angsty brunette.

"Young Mistress."

Haruhi jumped as the blonde from before placed his hand around her hip and pulled her close. With his other hand he delicately lifted up her chin and smiled charismatically despite the vein throbbing on the side of Haruhi's head. "What a beautiful princess," he winked, his voice smooth as if his vocal cords were made of silk. "I believe I never seen you before."

"Uh. No, I-"

The blonde guy then suddenly twirled her, brought her back and elegantly dived into a dip, his lips dangerously close to hers.

"Of course not! For I would have remembered such a lovely face."

Haruhi's right eye twitched this time. Sure the guy was cute but this charismatic crap was really getting on her nerves.

Righting her self, she shoved him away from her and sighed at his dumbfound look.

Everyone here was an idiot.

"Look uh…"

The idiot blonde got his posture back quickly and gave her a large gleaming smile.

"Tamaki Suoh, my Mistress. But what ever you may want to call me is fine, I am yours."

Haruhi grimaced.

"Okay look, moron."

An invisible arrow whizzed through the air shot Tamaki in the left arm. His face one of surprise. As if maybe, you know, she had mistaken him for someone else.

"First stop smiling so much. It's ANNOYING."

The second hit his left calf. He stumbled. She** couldn't** have been talking to him. He was "King" Tamaki. I mean look at that gorgeous face!

"Second stop calling me Mistress, you pretentious ass!"

That arrow went directly to his forehead. She… She… Couldn't possibly…

And for the final blow.

"And if you touch me again, I will **rip** your fingers off, put them through a garbage dispenser and make you **eat** them!"

It went straight through his heart and he turned to wallow in a corner of the room.

Haruhi smirked all of a sudden feeling better and decided to look around the room a bit more before finding Kyouya. I mean, she was **here**, wasn't she? He could wait a bit.

She glanced around the room and that's when she saw it, and bit her lip resisting the urge to burst out laughing. Oh this was good.

Hikaru smiled at the ladies in front of him. Told them they were beautiful and unashamed flirting was his expertise. It was bullshit though. Every thing about him in the Host club was fake. It had to be or else every time a fan squealed "MOE!" he would backhand them.

"Oh Hikaru, Kaoru. These suits look so fitting for you!" One girl giggled.

Kaoru smiled. "Thank you, we tailored them our selves."

"Of course," Hikaru retorted, sending a sly grin towards his brother. "Kaoru had a little trouble putting his on."

Kaoru's face flushed a light pink. "Hikaru!"

The girls watched hypnotized as Hikaru pulled his younger brother towards him almost as if they were going to **make-out** right in front of them!

"Don't be so shy Kaoru." Hikaru whispered hotly. His lips, oh so close to touching his brother's, that the girls could feel it. "You know how fun it was dressing each other… and **undressing** each other…"

The girls squealed, there blushes painted on there faces as they stared at the brothers in awe.

All except one girl who burst into discourteous laughter. "Oh my God! Are you serious!?" She exclaimed, her brown locks tumbling off her shoulders as they shook.

Hikaru, who was clutching on to his brother, did so more tightly. He knew that voice.

"Hikaruuu… Youur **hurt-ting** me!" Kaoru harshly whispered, although a pleasant smile was still plastered on his face. For the ladies of course.

Hikaru immediately let go of his brother and turned to Haruhi who was still laughing despite the glares she was getting from the twins' customers.

"What the hell do you want!? Are you stalking me!?" He hissed.

"Yea, Twincest. Cause your just **sooooo **damn sexy!" Haruhi laughed and Hikaru resisted the urge to choke her.

"What did you call me!?" He hissed.

"Twincest, cause I'm sure macking on your brother, sure ain't legal."

"MACKING!?" Hikaru exclaimed. "I didn't mack! Kaoru did I mack!?"

He yelled turning to his brother who wave him off.

"I'm not in this."

Haruhi giggled and Hikaru glared at her, seething in embarrassment.

"I'm going, I'm going." She grinned.

"See ya, Twincest!" she sang as she walked away.

Hikaru grabbed a tea cup, but Kaoru stopped him.

"Chill brother, she punched me, embarrassed you. I think its time for a little Hitachiin payback."

Hikaru and Kaoru both wore identical mischievous grins as they targeted their victim.

Plan "Payback" was going into action.

**Wow. This chapter came a little sooner than expected. I don't like the beginning much but the rest I love. I hope you like it! Review! **


	5. Chapter 4:Revenge

**CCP: I'm so sorry peoples! This chapter is very very late! I'm not dead or giving up on this, it's just shit happens when you least expect it to. So I'm sorry, I'm sorry, on with this chappie!**

**Hope you enjoy!!!**

**Chapter 4: Revenge**

Kaoru Hitachiin liked Haruhi Fujioka. He liked her from the moment she punched him to the second she literary pulverized Hikaru's ego into a pulp in front of all his fans. He liked her. But this wasn't a matter of like or dislike. It was a matter of pride. And the Hitachiin twins had lots of pride. So to avenge themselves the twins were turning to two things they were good at: Revenge and Seduction.

XXXXX

Haruhi glanced around the club room in silent relief. Every one of those squabbling ass-crack girls had finally left the club room. And everything was clean! This meant Haruhi could finally go home early!

It's been a week in the damn Host Club and she felt insane! The only time she ever felt content was when she was Mori who barely even spoke.

She met him and his freeloading, back riding, midget cousin a couple days back when Kyouya introduced her to every one…..as the maid.

Kyouya stated that since the principal didn't punish her for her actions (he's a very weird laid back person….) he would do it. This meant keeping the club in prefect order. Cue snickering twins….

Oh yeah. They got a real kick out of her predicament. They purposely spilt things over like cake, tea, and sugar and worst of all-

CRASH!

Haruhi's left eye twitched horrendously.

Honey…..Bowls of Honey.

"Oi! Maid-san!!!" The echo of there voices was like Satan him self blowing seductively in her ear. Annoyingly creepy….

In normal circumstances Haruhi would've flipped them off and tell them to clean their own damn mess. But this wasn't a normal circumstance. It was a Kyouya circumstance and if she was caught lying around he would add another two weeks to her punishment.

A vein throbbed from the right side of Haruhi's forehead as she lifted her lips in a tight smile.

"Coming.." she called through clenched teeth.

You see normally it would be okay to pick up honey. Psssh! No problem! But this wasn't normal honey. It was rich people's honey, which means it was abnormally rich so that meant it was really really thick and sticky. Which meant it was harder to clean. And of course you couldn't mop up the honey. It would stick to the mop and ruin it. (And Kyouya would definitely make her pay for a new one) So you had to use throw away napkins. But alas, yes you got it! These napkins weren't normal. Because rich people wouldn't dare use normal napkins. No, rich people have those extra thin, uber soft and fancy napkins that are basically useless.

See this is the problem. Nothing is ever NORMAL with these damn rich people!!!

"HARUHI!! Let daddy help you!!"

Haruhi just wished someone would take one if those fancy napkins and strangle her with it.

The blonde idiot, otherwise known as Tamaki Suoh, had been smothering her since day one! Claiming all the while that she was his precious daughter.

It was as if her threat days ago meant nothing and was as harmless as an invitation to tea.

"Come near me and I'll stab you to death with these napkins…"

Tamaki let out a shocked gasp. "Haruhi! You can't possibly mean that! You love your family don't you?" He asked mentioning all the Host Club members.

Haruhi smiled as Tamaki looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"Nope I hate you all…"

XXXXX

"Plan 1." Hikaru whispered as his eyes locked on their target. His brother nodded in agreement. After a week for preparing there revenge plan was going into action.

Their eyes followed the targets every move till finally she headed towards homeroom and with long slender legs they followed after her.

Kaoru on the left, Hikaru on the right.

Each put an arm around her and whispered in chorus, "Good morning Haruhi."

It was so seductive, it would make any one of there fan girls turn as red as a tomato, with blood gushing from their noses, as they fainted.

Ah, yes the Hitachiin twins were too sexy for there own good.

"What do you two assholes want? And quit spitting in my ear!"

The twins blinked. Adjusted them selves to look at Haruhi's face and then blinked again.

Haruhi's face screamed annoyed, as she tried to free herself from the twin's grasp. "Why are you grabbing on me all of a sudden?" she hissed.

Hikaru was the first one to regain his posture and he elegantly wrapped him self tighter into Haruhi's side. "We just wanted to say good morning."

Kaoru grinned at his brothers quick thinking and copied him, attaching him self shamelessly to the annoyed girls side.

Then at the same time both Hitachiins kissed her cheeks and let her go, golden eyes wide and waiting for her reaction.

But Haruhi only seemed more annoyed. "Is that all?" She hissed.

Her eyes were narrowed into an irritated glare and it infuriated Hikaru. Those eyes just boiled him to the core. No one had ever resisted him or his brother. What made this hussy so different?

"Why are you being such a bitch? We're just saying good morning."

"Hikaru! The Plan!" Kaoru whispered frantically. "Remember the plan!!"

"Maybe because you're always being an asshole…." Haruhi grumbled spitefully then sighed. She really didn't have time for this. She couldn't let one of Kyouya's "spies" catch her lollygagging in the halls with **Idiot Twincest 1 **and** Idiot Twincest 2**, so she abundantly ignored them and continued on her way to class. This morning was only getting worst and worst.

XXX

Haruhi unenthusiastically took long strides towards her desk. Ouran High school was the worst school she ever been in. She had no friends; the twins were always messing with her; she was the maid for Kyouya's stupid club, and then there was Kyouya himself….

Ever since she was forced into the stupid high school, Kyouya made sure she was extremely presentable. Hair curled, perfectly, makeup done, perfectly, clothes, smooth and wrinkle free, oh so ever perfect. Haruhi was tired of being perfect DAMN IT!!!

She wasn't a rich girl, so why did she have to look it? It's not like anyone knew what they were to each other, their secret relationship….

"Haruhi!"

Haruhi flinched. Twins… She hated them… Especially the kind that never took the hint that you were having a bad morning and wont leave you alone!!!

……… Basically the Hitachiin twins.

And lucky her, she got one on each side of her for homeroom….

Lucky… Lucky… Lucky….

Haruhi only wished she had some of those fancy napkins right about now…

XXXX

Hikaru Hitachiin was one irritated bastard.

It was the end if the day and not one of his or Kaoru's seduction plans worked.

They had complimented her every time they saw her.

(**Haruhi's POV: **Like yelling at the top of there lungs on how beautiful she was, in front of **everybody**)

They showed her affection.

(**Haruhi's POV: **Like hugging and squeezing her to death, blowing spit in her ears, and giving disgusting sloppy kisses to her cheeks.)

They even followed her around to carry her books.

(**Haruhi's POV: **Like following her everywhere, even the bathroom, and every time she would get a book they would appear out of nowhere and tackle her for the damn thing!!!)

Hikaru just didn't understand what was going on in that girl's retarded head. Was she lesbian?

……..

Hikaru thought that over for a minute.

Nah… She's too cute to be lesbian….

The sudden vibrate in his pants shook him from his thoughts, and he flipped open his cell to read a text from Kaoru.

_Plan failed. Haruhi's going home .Plus Nekozawa is out sick. Try again 2morrow?_

Hikaru hissed. After all his planning, after spending his whole day on her, after she punched Kaoru and called him Twincest, he was **NOT** letting this bitch get away.

Running down the Ouran High halls he quickly sent a text back to his brother.

_Plan still on. Nekozawa or not. Get ready in 20 minutes._

Hikaru smirked. He was not letting her get away.

XXXX

"Haruhi!!"

Haruhi wished she had a gun, because maybe if she shot herself everybody would stop calling her name.

She turned to come face to face with golden eyes and a flushed face, as if the person had been running or something.

"Haruhi," He breathed, bending over to catch his breath. "I found you."

Haruhi lifted an eyebrow. "Yea…. Okay... See ya."

Before Haruhi could even take a step forward Hikaru took hold of her wrist and pulled it back.

"Kaoru left a letter in your locker. Why didn't you come?"

Haruhi attempting to pull her wrist free glared. "The one about meeting in the closet? I have no time for your childish games. I have to get home and-"

Hikaru didn't let her finish and started to sprint dragging Haruhi along.

She was cursing and hitting him, but the tightness of his hands around hers never slackened.

This was going to be a long afternoon…

….

Hikaru breathed a sigh of relief as he came across Ouran's 5th story janitor's closet. A glint flickered across his eyes. Time to put the plan into action.

"Twincest!!" Haruhi hissed in annoyance, still struggling to break free. "Let me go!"

"Shut up." Hikaru retorted his annoyance level just as high as hers. "Just get in!"

Hikaru immediately pushed her into the closet and closed the door behind them.

The room was dark and Hikaru leaned his head against the door to think.

He would have to find an idiot to replace Nekozawa and keep Haruhi in the closet…

Hikaru groaned annoyed and glanced towards Haruhi.

Mistake…

Big mistake….

I mean the girl was standing there glaring at him, hands on her hips, with the most resentful scowl he ever seen on somebody's face.

And the anger he had been holding in unleashed it self.

"Why can't you be normal!?"

He hissed.

Haruhi's glare grew darker.

"Me?" She hissed back. "You're the one whose been acting abnormal all day!!"

"I'm talking about your reactions!! Any other girl-"

"Well I guess I'm not any other girl! So sorry for not bowing at your feet like your crack head fan girls!!!"

Hikaru took a step forward in the already crowded room.

"You are the most frustrating, infuriating, annoying bitch I ever met!"

Haruhi's face glowed red in anger and she open her mouth to yell except she couldn't.

Hikaru didn't know what possessed him to do it but he lunged at her. His lips attacked her ferociously and she attacked him back, all her anger raging over her body like fire.

He bit her bottom lip and a throaty angry moan escaped her occupied lips. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and there battle for dominance was just as rough as the one going on with there hands.

She jerked at his hair, grabbing large hands full of it and pulling it relentlessly. His shirt was torn of, discarded, and she clawed those perfect finger nails down his chest, hard enough to draw blood. He backed her into the closet's shelf and slammed her into it, causing her to arch her back in pain. He pulled at he brown long brown locks and she bent her head back gasping painfully. He bit her, and kissed her, and held her tight enough to leave bruises on her skin. And then she bit him and he hissed a painful "Bitch" into the empty closet space. And after more rough kisses, they stopped and just stared at each other, there breaths heavy, arms wrapped around another, and clothes torn to shreds.

And they didn't know what to next. The only thing that came was silence…..

"Okay! Ready!"

Hikaru froze, but it was too late, the closet door had already opened……

XXXX

**Okay, here's the comeback chappie! I hope you guys like it!! Sorry it's a cliffy though…. HEh….. Well I'm sorry again about being so long with out this chapter, Next one's coming soon! I promise!!!** Review!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 5:Reaction

**CCP: Okay everyone. This chapter was deleted from the computer. Everything I had was erased (I'm sure it happened to some of you) and though I was really pissed I now come to the conclusion that this chapter will be better than the original. I am confident that the mishap was because I wasn't putting 100%. So Instead of brooding over this, I'm going to do a superior chapter! (And make plenty of backups….. -.-')**

**Chapter 5: Reaction**

Kaoru blinked, eyes staring at the scene before him in a stunned silence, and two pairs of shocked eyes stared riotously back. His brother, half naked, clutching Haruhi in an almost wildly possessive grip. There bodies smashed against each other in such a passionate way, that you would think them completely devoted lovers, not the squabbling fools they were around each other.

But that's not what disturbed Kaoru….

He didn't really care for there physical embodiment, they could have been having sex and he wouldn't really care. He may have liked her but his brother always came first.

It was Hikaru's eyes that disturbed the younger sibling.

They were shining fantastically bright. His golden orbs that usually held the mask if anger were unguarded and so vivid that Kaoru had a hard time looking at them.

A piercing pain shot through his gut.

That's the look, that complete look of contentment and vulnerability, in which he had when he was with Kaoru. That intense stare of beautiful metallic gold that represented Hikaru, was pouring form his eyes, was because if someone else….

Not him…..

Kaoru glanced at said person through narrowed eyes. She had quickly gotten over her shock and was now giving him a conceited stare that said, "Close the damn door already!"

Anger seeped through Kaoru's pores as he irritably clutched the closet door's knob in resentment.

Sudden murmuring broke Kaoru away from his thoughts and he abruptly remembered the crowd behind him that was most likely furious. And sure enough angry squeals echoed through Ouran's halls as uproars of fury took place.

In one swift movement Kaoru had shut the door with a loud bang that died in the viciousness of fan girl hell.

This was not good.

Kaoru stiffened as a delicate hand was place on his shoulder; he knew its real power.

"If this is some kind of joke Hitachiin, I am **not** amused."

The voice was beautiful and soft yet held so much venom, that Kaoru shuddered.

He glared down at his hand that was still clasped to the door knob; he held it so tight his knuckles began to become paler.

This was not according to plan…..

And for Haruhi…

It was going to end very badly….

xX.o.0.

Hikaru Hitachiin stood in front of Ouran High School pacing back and forth; ignoring the students he knocked down in the process, and played with his new maroon Zee Zees around his neck.

He was confused….

I mean his and Kaoru's plan kinda backfired on them.

The plan wasn't anything **too** serious. (One of there more pleasant, serene types of revenge plans, actually)

They were just going to publicly humiliate Haruhi Fujioka in front of wild, foaming of the mouth, insanely bitchy fan girls, by tricking her into a janitor's closet with Nekozawa, where her pictures would be taken, posted around the net and school, and follow her around for the rest of her life….

See…

Nothing **too** severe.

Only thing is…

Some kind of way Hikaru ended up in the closet…

….

And that was the confusing thing….

He made out with Haruhi!

Haruhi Fujioka!

The enemy!

Should he be angry?

Should he be happy?

Were they going out?

A sudden kick to the back broke him violently away from his thoughts.

"Hey! Idiot Twincest 1! You're blocking my way!"

Hikaru stiffened. The voice sent chills down his spine but why did his body temperature suddenly increase?

Wait a minute…

Did she just call him an idiot?

And Twincest?

She did!

A vein appeared on the right side of Hikaru's head as he angrily whipped around.

"Call me that again and I'll…. I'll…."

Hikaru paused, staring at the short brunette. She looked exactly the same, irritated, angry and annoyingly perfect. But Hikaru didn't see that, he saw the wild, passionate, sexy Haruhi from the closet. The one with messy sex hair from his hands tugging it and swollen lips from kissing so hard, and his words literally died in his throat.

"What the hell are you staring at?"

Apparently Haruhi's words were very much alive….

Hikaru's left eye twitched.

"Dim-witted Bitch." He hissed, flipping her the finger.

"Did someone catch crabs over night?" Haruhi mocked in confusion. What was he so up tight about?

Hikaru's ears grew red. "Go fuck your self!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes. The guy was just weird.

"Whatever." She remarked back as she calmly walked in front him, towards the school. Guess even off people have off days…

Hikaru watched her walk in silence. He had kissed other girls before. Question. So why go crazy over this one? Answer. Don't. She was the enemy. That was it.

A smirk suddenly graced his features.

He was Hikaru Hitachiin, ladies man, play boy, horny bastard. No woman could ever change that.

From a near by classroom, Kaoru Hitachiin watched from narrowed eyes.

xX.o.0.

Haruhi grimaced.

Then gave the headphone listening, wanna be cool, idiot a glare.

Standing there, pretending not to see the millions of Ouran High School girls fiercely glowering at them.

The Hitachiins just had to make her high school life harder than it was…. Didn't they?

I mean every female in the school was giving a malevolence gaze, with such death threatening aura that she really wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it all.

Okay so she made out with a Hitachiin in an angry induced haze…in side a janitor's closet……

So what!

It's not like it meant anything and she wasn't even sure which one she actually made out with.

Idiot Twincest 1 or 2?

Whatever…. those brainless fan girls were so stupid…

And one…

Kinda….

Looked like …

Kyouya….

Haruhi stopped walking to squint at the crowd and stiffened.

Crap!

It was Kyouya!

And he was smiling….

You know one of those 'You're so lucky I don't knock all these stupid bitches down and wring your scrawny little neck!' smiles.

(Of course he wouldn't say it out loud; these girls were very valuable customers)

Haruhi backed up as Kyouya began walking her way, she had left extremely early from her house just to avoid him, and she couldn't afford to be caught now!

"Shit!" she muttered as zoomed passed Hikaru who toppled over in the process. He fell forward in confusion his hands reaching for anything to steady him and in a random grab he ended up taking hold of the very large chest of Ayame Jonochi, who punched him as fan girls KYAAAAed in horror.

"Sorry Twincest!" She called over her shoulder as she ran as quickly as her legs could take her up the velvet induced stairs. It seemed like forever till she got to the second floor.

"Damn rich people!" She hissed as she huffed out of breath. "Get an elevator!"

"We have one actually."

Haruhi flinched, and whipped around coming face to face with Lucifer himself. The devil in disguise as a handsome high schooler whose gorgeous smiles dripped heavily in malice.

"Ah…. Kyouya-sama…."

Haruhi suddenly stopped. "Hey no fair! I had to run up all these steps and your telling me there's a fucking elevator!"

Kyouya's smile never left his face as he ventured closer to the doomed girl.

"That is very off topic, Haruhi **Fujioka**." He said her last name is if it was an appalling remark instead of the family name her father had struggled to give her.

Well….. Kyouya's pissed…..

Haruhi immediately pushed past Kyouya and jumped down the banister to the first floor once again, where Ayame was lecturing Hikaru on touching women's breast, with out pausing for air, as fan girls cried pervert on the poor teen. Ms. Odette was also coming into the picture, her heels clacking angrily as she reacted to the cries of pervert.

Haruhi shook her head, sorrowfully as she broke into another run. Poor Hitachiin…. She would buy him pocky or something…..

She instantly ran towards the back of Ouran's oversized gym to catch her breath. She knew she would never get away with it. Her picture was posted all around school, probably the internet too. Damn those Hitachiins…

Cautiously Haruhi looked around her, the cost was clear, but she took each step as if it was her last.

"HARU-CHAN!"

Haruhi's heart literally jumped out her chest, and dove into the ground to commit suicide.

"I'm going to kill you…"she muttered.

"Hm?"

Wide coffee colored eyes stared up at her.

"What's wrong Haru-chan?"

Haruhi glanced down at her sempai in annoyance.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that? Beside, Shorty, you must never, **ever**, sneak up on a woman on the run."

"On the run? From Kyouya?"

Haruhi glared once again down at Haninozuka Mitskuni, her blonde child like senior who gently clutched his stuffed rabbit Usa-chan in what seemed like an innocent pose.

Haruhi didn't buy it.

"Why are you here Shorty- sempai?'

Hunni childishly lifted up his index finger towards his lips in a "Shhh! Secret!" gesture and winked.

"One word Haru-chan.

Distraction."

Haruhi was so pulled in by Hunni's cuteness that she almost missed what he said, and in a quick panicked movement she attempted to run, but a hand that suddenly clutched hers, pulled her back.

"Woman on the run, Hm?"

Haruhi glared in defeat.

"Kyouya-sama…" she muttered.

"Ah, thank you Hunni-sempai." Kyouya smiled down at his sempai who watched him with expectant eyes.

"There will be a truckload delivered this afternoon."

"A truckload of what?" Haruhi asked as she watched the short teen practically dance away in excitement.

"Not important."

Silence.

It irritated Haruhi to the core as she awaited the yell fest she would have to endure because of what the idiot did. Yet Kyouya said nothing.

"If you going to yell at me do it, class starts in-"

"I have nothing to say to you." Haruhi flinched. His voice was cold, void of any emotion.

"Neither does my father."

Haruhi immediately turned in panic to look at him.

"You told him!"

Kyouya lifted Haruhi's hand to weave his fingers through.

"Of course not, I know how he can be towards you…. Besides, your picture **is** posted everywhere. It will be a scandal once you marry, so he has to quickly cover it now. Of course he's angry. "

Kyouya broke there clasped hands and took a step away from her.

"Since I am not able to keep you out of trouble, today is the last day we'll be seeing each other school wise. Father thinks its best."

Haruhi blinked as she looked at him.

"From now on you will not be present at Ouran High School or the Host club."

"You will now being attending Saint Robelia Girl's Academy."

xX.o.0.

**Dun Dun Dun……Okay everyone I hope you enjoyed that! I feel kinda sad for poor Hikaru. So many things went wrong in just his morning. Imagine how the rest of his day is gonna go! **

**Well any way sorry for not replying to ALL of your reviews. I will this time. I'm not extremely busy any more! I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders! And now to await the last day of school……**

**I still have to catch up with Fashion & Design…..**

**Well any way Review! And tell me what you're planning to do for the summer!**


End file.
